CullenSwan Games
by rAcHeLcUlLeN.xoxoxo
Summary: When Rene and Charlie decide to go on an impromptu cruise around the world, triplets Bella, Alice, and Emmett have to go live with their Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle. What they didn't count on were their kids. NOT ALL HUMAN ANYMORE!
1. Chapter 1

Cullen-Swan Games

Chapter 1- Big News

Hey y'all that added me to favorite author I'm having serious writers block on Betrayed, but hope you like this one too!

Disclaimer- Sadly, I don't own the awesomeness that is Twilight nor do I own the hotness that is Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. 

AlicePOV

SHOPPING! That was the first thing that registered in my mind as our parents told us that they were sending us to Forks, WA to spend time with our Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle. They weren't related to us, they were just really good friends with our parents. Wait WHAT???

"YOU'RE GOING ON A CRUISE AROUND THE WORLD WITHOUT US?" I screamed, noting the grimaces from Bella and Emmett, the only ones in the room with me. We were talking to our parents on the phone. They were already ON the cruise, and this was the first time that I'd heard about this at all. Well, I'm guessing that they didn't tell me because they knew that I would react like this. Leave all of my favorite malls? They couldn't ask me that without expecting me to get mad. Well… I could explore new malls!

"Oh my gosh this is going to be so much fun! And we can go meet knew people!" I said excited now, looking at Emmy and Bells smiling.

"Ali, you know that we love you, right?" asked my mom tentatively. I said yes and she continued, "then you won't be to mad when we tell you that-" started Rene before she got cut off by my dad, Charlie.

"We love you guys, and we'll call you once a week, okay! Have a good flight!" said my dad, hanging up as he was saying, "Don't tell her!" to mom. Hmm, I wonder what that's about? Whatever, I'd find out when I needed to. Our when I had a feeling about it.

"Alice, are you going to go shopping before we leave?" asked Bella, my sister and twin.

"Yeah, could you get stuff for us too?" finished our triplet Emmett. I sighed. I always wished that someone in our family loved to shop as much as I did. Now that Rene was gone, I would have no one.

"Yes, but only because I love to shop. I also love you guys, but it would be so much more fun if you would come with me? " I asked, giving them my puppy dog eyes. They always worked, not to jinx it or anything.

"Fine Alice, but you owe us," said Bella, knowing that she and Emmett were both goners when I pulled out my puppy dog eyes.

"Thanks guys! You're the best!" I squealed, running to grab our purses. I tried to get Emmett a purse too, but for some reason he wouldn't let me. He said something about him and bright pink purses just not working very well with his skin color. That liar, he just thought that it was ugly. Maybe I'd get him another one today.

"Come on Alice, it's already noon, and with the way you shop, we're going to be in there until closing time." Said Bella, pulling me out of my memories.

"Relax, it's Friday. You know as well as I do that the mall stays open until ten on Friday's. But you're probably right. We're going to need to eat lunch and dinner, and that is going to cut about twenty minutes out of our time," I said, starting to get worried that we wouldn't have enough time. I stood there for a minute, screaming when to big arms wrapped around me and picked me up.

"EMMETT SWAN PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed beating my fists against him. He just laughed and carried me over to Bella's dark blue BMW convertible, throwing me into the back.

"Let's go! You said it yourself that we might not have enough time." Said Emmett, looking back at me as Bella started driving. I looked at Emmett, wondering when I had said that when I realized that I hadn't.

"I never said that!" I said to Emmett, "I may have thought it, but still." Emmett chuckled and turned back around, leaving me to think of which stores we were going to. We were on a pretty tight schedule.

"Ali, are we done yet? The mall is closing in twenty minutes and my feet are killing me!" complained Bella. Emmett hadn't complained, but that was Emmett. He was a 17-year-old 6' 4" guy. He probably wouldn't complain if his life depended on it.

"Hey, relax, we're almost done. Just a quick stop in here…" I said, trailing off so that they could see for themselves. Bella squealed, dropped all of her bags and ran inside, and Emmet was not far behind her. I sighed. I was wasting the last 20 minutes of my mall time with a stop at the confectionary, their favorite store ever! But hey, I loved that store too. I mean, who wouldn't love a store that sold only candy?

I turned around and grabbed the bags, then looked around for somewhere to put them. I saw a bench near the side of the store and dropped all of the bags there. I wasn't that worried about somebody stealing them- we were just about the only ones still in the mall. I grabbed my purse and ran into the store after my brother and sister and started grabbing all of my favorite candy. I hear the flight from Arizona to Washington is pretty long!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Plane Rides

Hey Guys! Thanks for all the reviews and Favorite author/story alerts! I didn't have the best day today and they made me feel all warm and happy! Haha, if you're a writer you know what I mean.

Anyway, disclaimer! Don't own Twilight, never did never will :( it's sad but true. Anyway, enjoy!

EmPOV

Ah, today was the day. We were leaving Phoenix and moving to dreary Forks, WA. I'd say at least it's only a year, but that would be lying. We all knew that our parents were going to just fall in love with one place or another while they were on their cruise. One year would turn into two, and so on. But at least for me it didn't matter that much. I loved my parents but I hardly saw them at all so not seeing them at all but hearing their voices is actually an improvement. It was 5:00 AM when we had to get up, because our plane was leaving at 7:30 AM. I was exhausted, and so was Bella, but Ali was wide awake. I swear she never runs out of energy.

"Hey, can we stop for some coffee?" I heard Bells mumble from the backseat. She was probably the only one in our family who could drink coffee without freaking out and getting all hyper, but it was Alice. She was always hyper, but decided that she should try coffee. That was 2 years ago when we were 15. Never again will we let Alice anywhere near coffee. Apparently in Bella's morning state that thought never occurred to her.

"Of course Bells," said Alice sympathetically, "maybe I should get some coffee too." My eyes widened and I was about to start yelling at Alice to remember last time when Bella beat me to it.

"Alice, remember last time you had coffee? You almost burned the house down. Let's make sure that you and Emmy stay away from all caffeinated drinks for the time being." said Bella, trying not to give in to Alice's puppy-dog eyes. While they usually worked, we all got all of our TV, computer, and phone privileges taken away for a month. While it didn't bother Bella all too much, it certainly bothered me and Alice. I saw Alice shudder to the left of me and figured that she was probably thinking of the same thing that I was.

In the end Bella and I went to get coffee and breakfast while Alice checked all of our bags. While she may look small and sweet, it isn't so sweet when she shows up at the airport with ten bags and no money. I had to give Bella 40 bucks for breakfast and run to help Alice pay for her overabundance of luggage. I glared at her while I handed the bag-checker (what are they called?) my credit card and ID. That was the last time that I was leaving her in charge of something that important. When we got back to where I had left Bella, she was sitting there with an alert expression and a bagel in hand. When I said she was the only one who could handle coffee... She's the one that handles it the best, not well though.

"Um Bells? You ready to get on our flight? I think I just heard them call it," I said, noticing the announcement come over the PA system. It was also about seven o'clock, but that didn't necessarily mean that I had lied or anything. There was an announcement I swear.

"Yeah Em, I heard it too. Can we break out some of the candy?" that was Alice, ever hopeful for some kind of sugar rush.

"Let's at least wait until we get on the plane," I said exasperatedly, trying to be the voice of reason in this situation. So far it wasn't really working that well. These were my girls though, stubborn and strong-willed.

"Emmy please," they said in unison, giving me that look. You know the one, where they look so brokenhearted that you can't help but give them what they want. It always works on me. Just like the puppy dog eyes. Ugh I am such a softie.

"Fine, you can have your candy," I said, reluctantly handing them the bag. They paid for the candy, so I guess they can do what they want with it. Even though we're all technically the same age I'm still the oldest. I always think of them as my baby sisters, and I would readily beat up anyone who ever hurt them. Even though to them I'm like a big teddy bear, I can be quite frightening to anyone else.

"That's our flight!" squealed Bella, grabbing Alice's hand and running toward the gate. This was the time when they were best friends- when Bella was high on sugar or caffeine.

I looked at the two giggling girls and then down at their bags by my feet. I groaned as I lifted the bags. Not so much because they were heavy- which they were, Alice had magazines and Bella had books. Not to mention their laptops- but because I was stuck carrying the bags at all.

"Girls, I hope you realize that to board a plane, you have to have tickets," said an impatient looking flight attendant. I looked around and realized that we were the last ones to board the plane. I looked down at the tickets I was holding and then ran up beside them.

"Sorry, I've got their tickets right here," I said, handing the tickets to her. She smiled when she saw me, a little too much now that I think of it.

"That's perfectly all right. Would you mind me asking why you didn't board first?" asked the flight attendant, continuing when she saw our confused expressions, "your seats are first class. That's where I'm working today." She smiled flirtatiously after that. I groaned inwardly and pretended not to notice. I saw Bella and Alice exchange smiles and guessed that they noticed too.

"Anyway, thanks for all your help," I said, grabbing our ticket stubs and running. There was something very annoying about people like that girl. I saw Bella blow a kiss at her and then ran up behind me and Alice. She and Ali giggled like 14-year-olds and ran ahead of me, grabbing there ticket stubs on the way.

Turns out, we were the only three in first class, so we got to sit wherever we wanted. Bella stretched out and quickly fell asleep, Alice not long behind her. Great, they had left me to defend myself against the overzealous blond flight attendant.

"Is there anything I can get you?" she asked coming out of wherever flight attendants go while the plane is in the air. I shook my head, then turned and pretended to be admiring the view. I never noticed how interesting clouds were before now.

"I'll take an OJ," I heard Bella say, causing the flight attendant, whose name I learned was Tanya, to turn to face her.

"Ok," said Tanya looking crestfallen. She sulked away and Bella winked at me.

"Thanks Bells, I owe you," I whispered just in case Tanya was still listening. Even though I didn't like her at all, I still didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"No problem. And because I really am thirsty, I'm not going to hold it against you," said Bella with a laugh. She really was an awesome sister. On the good days at least.

"Hey, look out the window, I think we're almost there," Bella said to me. I turned and looked, but all I could see were clouds.

"Why do you say that? All I can see is clouds," I said, not understanding until Bella laughed.

"Exactly, have you ever seen this many clouds? They're every where!" she giggled again, her excitement contagious. While I wasn't extremely excited to be heading to nowhere WA, I was excited to be with Bella and Alice. Plus, I hadn't seen Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle in about 6 years. Maybe this could actually be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Arrivals

Hey Guys! Guess what, it's Saturday! Haha, just kidding, that's not really why I'm excited. I just found out that I do now officially… not own Twilight! Isn't that awesome! Actually that stinks, because that's what my dream was about. I was that close to owning Twilight, but I'm not quite there. Now, before someone else holds a knife to my head, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

BPOV

I woke up and looked over to see that blond bimbo that was flirting with Emmett earlier was still there. I vaguely heard her ask Em if she could get him something. I was thirsty anyway, so I said, "I'll have some OJ." I winked at Emmett as I saw her turn around. Noticed her crestfallen expression and almost felt bad. Then I saw Emmett's relieved expression and felt better instantly.

"Thanks Bells, I owe you," whispered Emmett, obviously trying to be nice if that girl was still around. He was so sweet, even if the person was the most annoying one in the world, he would still try to let them down nicely. I did the same thing. Alice would just come out and yell at them.

"No problem. And because I really am thirsty, I'm not going to hold it against you," I said with a laugh. If I was in a bad mood, I would probably hold that over his head for the next, oh I don't know, decade.

"Hey, look out the window, I think we're almost there," I said to him. He turned and looked, but I'm sure that he could only see clouds. Well, what did he expect? We were in Forks for goodness sake.

"Why do you say that? All I can see is clouds," He said, a look of confusion crossed his face, and I laughed. Ali and I called that his confused teddy bear face.

"Exactly, have you ever seen this many clouds? They're every where!" I giggled again, and heard the announcement that we were landing. "What did I tell you? The clouds were a dead give away. Only in Washington can you be above and below clouds at the exact same time."

"Here's your orange juice," said that lady, walking back out with a cup in hand. She glared at me and then smiled over at Emmett. I considered asking for diet orange juice, but we were almost there and she would probably go away soon.

"Ok, thank-you so much," I said, grabbed the cup and pretended to sip it. I wasn't sure if she had messed with it, but Alice was waking up anyway and I could get my bottle of water from her now.

"Al, pass my water please," I asked Alice once the fight attendant had walked away. I knew that if Emmett was being nice than I should be too.

"Okay. Are we here yet? Can we go shopping in the airport?" asked Alice, always hyper even after she just woke up.

"Yes Alice, we're almost there, and yes we can go shopping in the airport. Now, you might want to pass Bells her water before she hurts you," suggested Emmett, saying the whole thing in a bored tone. Alice looked at me in surprise and then quickly handed me my water. I don't know what exactly she saw in my face, but it must not have been a very happy look.

Once the plane had landed and Alice had had her shopping time, we grabbed our bags from baggage claim and went outside to wait for Uncle Carlisle. I don't know what it was about him, but he was always perfectly on time. And not like when he said he would kind of thing, just always there right when you are. The same thing happened today; he pulled up right as we walked out.

"How do you always do that?" complained Emmett with a confused look.

Carlisle chuckled and said, "Just ask your sisters, it runs in the family." He was right, Alice and I both usually got feelings about something, and those feelings were usually right. Well, always right but still.

"Aw, its okay Emmy, we won't disinherit you just because you're plain and boring. We'll still love you. He glared at me and Alice and Carlisle laughed.

"Wow, how far away do you live?" I asked Carlisle after driving and hour and a half. I hadn't remembered it being quite this long the last time that we visited.

"Well, we moved a little bit farther out of town, so it takes a little bit longer to get there," said Carlisle, not meeting any of our eyes. There was something that he wasn't telling us, but I didn't really want to pry.

"Oh, okay then. How's Aunt Esme doing?" I asked, not so subtly changing the subject.

"She's doing great, we really like it here, all the people are very kind," said Carlisle seeming more comfortable. I was about to say 'they're all very kind because you're the best surgeon that they have,' but I didn't because that seemed like more of something that Emmett would say and I didn't want to seem insensitive especially because I hadn't seen Carlisle in a while.

"Are we almost there? My legs are falling asleep. Not that this isn't a nice car, it's just really, really small," complained Alice. She was right, even though his Ferrari was nice; it was rather uncomfortable in the back seat.

"_Are we there yet?_

_It won't be very long I bet._

_I know I just asked but I forget,_

_Are we there yet?" _asked Emmett via song. It was a veggie tales song that our mom would always sing if we asked 'are we there yet?' Apparently Emmett took it upon himself to make that his job.

"Well, since you all seem so excited about being there yet, I'm sure that you'll be happy to know that we are here," said Carlisle, turning onto a heavily wooded driveway.

When I saw the house I gasped. It was the most gorgeous house that I had ever seen. It was gorgeous in a modern but homey kind of way. There were a whole lot of expensive cars parked out front, and the house itself was probably a couple of million dollars at least. Carlisle must be a better doctor than I thought. The house had windows everywhere, which was the one thing that had to be in a house, tons of windows. As I looked at Em and Ali's slack-jawed expressions, I was guessing that they felt about the same way that I did.

"Home, sweet home," said Carlisle with a smile. I hugged him and we started to walk up to the house. Alice walked behind us; Emmett was still gaping at all of the cars.

"Alice, what are we going to do about school?" I couldn't believe that all this time that we knew that we were coming here, not one of us thought to think about what we would be doing for school for the next year or so. From the look that she gave me, I could tell that she hadn't given it much thought either.

I decided not to dwell on it and instead turn my attention back to the house and the woman that was standing in the door way. It was our Aunt Esme.

"Aunt Esme!" Alice and I screamed at the same time. We both ran up to hug her and made an Esme sandwich. Emmett ran up and did the same, completing the tradition that we had held since we were little.

"Hey girls, Emmett, how are you? It's been so long, I don't even think that you ever heard the news," said Esme.

"Are you pregnant?" squealed Alice. Esme chuckled and shook her head no.

"No, but close. We've adopted three kids that are around the same age as you. Alice, Bella, Emmett, meet Edward, Jasper, and Rosalie." said Esme. Then, from behind her, stepped three of the most gorgeous people that I had ever seen. Oh boy, this next year or so was sure going to be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Meeting the Cullen Kids

Hey, sorry that it took me so long to update, I've been super busy! But now, you get to meet the fantastic Cullen's! I've also been told that my Emmett isn't Emmett-y enough, so I'll work on that too. Also, I don't really like that Rose is always portrayed as super mean. So, welcome the nicer, funnier version of Rosalie Hale! Enjoy!

APOV 

I stared at the three kids that were standing in the door way, my mouth hanging open. I quickly closed it, but not before I saw Emmett grinning at me. I was going to hear all about that for a long time.

"Um, hi I'm Jasper," said the tall guy with blond hair and the most gorgeous golden eyes that I had ever seen. He and the girl looked like they could possibly be twins. I'd have to ask them about that later.

"Hello, I'm Rosalie, you must be Bella," said the girl with blond hair like Jasper's and deep blue eyes, enveloping Bella in a hug. I noticed that Bella started blinking quickly, like she had just woken up. She had been staring at the other guy with the bronze hair and green eyes. Well, maybe drooling over was the word. Emmett noticed too, so maybe he would forget about my lack of manners. Wait, wasn't that my normal personality anyway?

"I'm Alice, and I want to know where the closest mall is," I told Rosalie, getting straight down to business. She looked happy but surprised, pulling me into a hug as well.

"Well, I'm guessing that if that is how you start your conversations with Rosalie, you two are going to get along very well," said Uncle Carlisle, appearing from behind a wall. Bella and I went right over to hug him, laughing as Emmett tried to join in. Let's just say, Emmett had dwarfed Carlisle in height a long time ago.

"I'm Edward," said the last boy, the one that Bella had been drooling over. I shot her a look, and sure enough, she was looking at him the same way as before. I elbowed her, and she gave me a sheepish look, acknowledging that she had been caught. I rolled my eyes and pulled her with me to go introduce ourselves.

"Hey, I'm Alice and this is my sister Bella," I said, forcing Bella to look up from her shoes and smile. I never got why she was so shy around people she didn't know, especially guys, but I guess she gets that from Charlie.

"Hello Bella, Alice. Esme has been talking about you nonstop ever since she found out that you would be coming to visit us. I'm sure that she's happy to have more girls in the house." He said, making us laugh at that, knowing that that sounded like something that she would do.

"Yeah, well Rene does that every time we have company too," said Bella, starting to get more comfortable, "by the time they get there, you feel like you've known the person their whole life." She looked a little sad thinking about Rene, but she was always the only one who would worry about her. We knew that Charlie would take care of her.

"You miss them, don't you?" asked Edward softly, talking to Bella now. I slipped out of that conversation, looking for Emmett or Rosalie so that I could talk to someone. I had no luck with that, seeing that Em and Rose were laughing over something seemed like it wasn't really a good time to interrupt. I usually would, but I have time for that later.

"Looking for someone to talk to?" I heard in a Southern drawl behind me. I looked and saw that Jasper was leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face and I smiled.

"Yeah, my siblings are kind of lost in their own worlds right now. And Esme and Carlisle seem to have disappeared as well," I said, sighing as I realized that I had never gotten the answer to my question about the mall. "Plus, being in the middle of no where and having no car doesn't really help with the entertainment of shopping. I don't even know your address, so online shopping is kind of out of the question as well.

"Well, if you ever need to get somewhere, you can certainly ask me, seeing as I have a car and our address," he said with a laugh. I smiled back at him, realizing how cute he was with the sun reflecting off of his blond hair.

I hadn't realized that everyone had stop talking until Emmett cleared his throat and said, "Hey Bella, I think that our little sister has made a new friend, what about you?" he said, making Bella laugh and nod.

I turned around to glare at her for not standing up for me, until I saw the look on her face, the pure happiness that I hadn't seen since our parents had left. I didn't know what Edward had said to her, but whatever it was seemed to be the right thing.

"Hey kids, Esme says that it is time for dinner," said Carlisle, walking back out into the front room where we were all standing. I hadn't realized how late it had gotten and how my stomach was growling softly.

"Yum!" said Emmett, always hungry. He was the first one into the kitchen, with Rosalie not far behind, shaking her head and laughing. Bella and Edward walked into the kitchen talking about some band or music or something. I'm glad that Bella had finally found someone to talk about music with. She had been trying with me for I don't know how long, but that whole classical music thing just wasn't for me.

That left Jasper and I to walk in last, and he said, "After you," like a true gentleman. I hadn't met one of those in a while, and it was surprisingly nice.

"That was delicious Esme," I said, eating the last bite of the apple crisp that she had made. I don't know how she remembered that anything with apple in it is my favorite, but she did. When she showed us to our rooms, I remembered why I loved visiting them so much when I was little. No matter what happened. I always felt loved and needed and wanted here. I'm glad that that is still the same. I can't wait for tomorrow!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Emmett's Prank**

**Hey y'all, enjoy and then review!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all. I am not Stephanie Meyer.**

Emmett POV

I woke up that morning and walked- well really ran- down the stairs and into Carlisle. He gave me a disproving look and I grinned sheepishly

"Emmett, where are you going in such a hurry? The others all left to go shopping with Alice," he started to grin when he said that, "if they could have woken you up, you probably would have had to gone too." I grinned at that. I hated shopping more than anything, but when I started to think about it more, I realized that I could have spent more time with Rosalie. I started to frown; they had all left me here alone!

"When do they get back?" I asked Carlisle with an evil grin spreading over my face.

He looked at me warily before responding, "They left about an hour ago, but knowing Alice it will probably be about three or four more hours." he started, watching my grin widen, knowing that I had plenty of time, "and if it won't scare me to much, may I ask what you are planning?"

I gave him another evil look, and he just walked away shaking his head, mumbling about how they should have waited until I woke up. He couldn't have been more right.

------------------------------

I started out by taking all of Alice's clothes, and putting them in Bella's room. I know that Alice would get mad, but not to mad at Bella. None of us could stay mad at Bella for to long, and Alice would be enraged when she found out that it was me.

After that, I stole all of Bella's books and out them in Alice's room. Bella would most likely think that Alice had responded after finding out that Bella had taken her clothes. Hmm, I would have to make sure that Alice found her clothes before Bella went into her room.

The only problem that I had was that I didn't know what would annoy Edward, Jasper, and Rosalie the most. I decided to go ask Carlisle since he already knew all about it.

"Hey, Carlisle? I have a serious question," I said, walking toward him with the most serious looking face that I could manage. He took one look at my face and started walking in the other direction.

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad, I was just wondering what a good prank to play on everyone would be." I asked, smiling when relief and mischief filled his face.

"Well, for Edward I would say go for the car. Have you ever heard of soaping?" he asked me, continuing when the look on my face told him that I didn't. "What you do, is take a bar of soap and draw something on the inside and outside of his car, just make sure that it's identical on both sides. After that you wait until he tries to get in and then watch his face. He'll probably think that it's just on the outside, and spend hours cleaning it off. Then he'll spend another few hours cleaning it off the inside. It's perfect." he said with a satisfied grin. It took me a minute to realize that my face probably mirrored his.

"And the others?" I asked, hardly waiting to hear his other ideas.

"Well, just take them into the kitchen, and get Esme in on this. Take a glass of water for each of them, and tell them to put out their pointer fingers. Put the glass on each one of them, then tell them to try to remove it without spilling the water. If you want Esme to help, do grape juice instead and have her tell them not to spill anything if they want their phones for the next month." he and I laughed at this.

"Oh, and whatever you did to Bella and Alice, you might want to undo it," he said, giving me a pointed look, "after this, they are going to know that anything that happens to them is probably your doing." I thought it over, then ran upstairs to fix it, I walked back to his to thank him, and saw him eying his car keys.

"Thanks a lot, I'm going to go find aunt Esme." I said, and he just walked away, grabbing his keys and headed toward his car. I can tell that he doesn't want to be here to get blamed. I walked out to soap Edward's car and then found Esme

-----------------------------------------------

"We're home! Did you miss us?" yelled Alice as she walked in 2 hours later. She wasn't carrying a single thing, but everyone behind her had at least three of her bags.

"Just drop them bye the stairs, I'll take them up later. Let's get something to drink first." she said, walking toward the kitchen. Perfect.

"Eat whatever you want, just don't spill anything if you want to have money and phones for the next month!" yelled Esme from the back room.

"Hey, guys, check this out," I said, walking into the kitchen. They all followed curiously, Bella the only one who seemed slightly wary. I poured 5 glasses of grape juice, as suggested, and told them all to put their pointer fingers out on the kitchen table. They did as told and I quickly balanced all of the cups on their fingers.

"Okay, now I want you to try to get them off of your fingers. And remember, don't spill anything!" I said cheerfully, walking out. I could not wait to see how this turns out.

Okay, so what did you think? Who should be mad, and who should be amused? Does anyone get their allowance and phone taken away? review and let me know what you want to happen!


End file.
